


The Rest Of My Life

by twinkyatta



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I couldn't remember the name of the country club so i didn't even try, Love Confessions, M/M, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyatta/pseuds/twinkyatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gob realizes something about himself</p><p>Alternatively titled: Kylo uses some really outdated clichés about love because he can</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest Of My Life

Gob Bluth was busy getting himself ready for his date with his boyfriend, Tony Wonder. Maybe today he’d finally admit that he was only dating him to break his heart, but he actually ended up gaining feelings for him. Except, obviously of course he didn’t gain feelings for him, ‘cause he wasn’t gay, why would you even think that Michael? 

Wow, where did that come from? Gob shook his head to clear his thoughts. He opened the medicine cabinet and reached for his bottle of forget-me-nows. He opened it, thought twice, and put it back. He wanted to remember everything. 

The doorbell to the model home rung, and he knew that was his date. He fixed his tie really quick and ran to the door. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and opened the door. “Hey, babe, how’s it going?” He smiled his cutest smile at Tony and stepped onto the porch with him.

“I’m feeling pretty good about our date right now, how about you?”

“Same!” Gob replied, linking his arm with his lover’s. They walked to Tony’s car, and he held the door for Gob, like a real gentleman.

“You know, I really appreciate getting to spend time with you like this.” Tony said once he was in the car, placing his hand on Gob’s.

“Same, same.” Gob replied, smiling at him. 

They sat in contented silence for the entire drive to the country club. Once they had arrived, Gob got out and opened the door for Tony, in reverse of how they got in. They locked arms and walked in. They had gotten to the point in their relationship where they were open about it to everyone. 

When they were seated and situated, Gob cleared his throat. “Honey, there’s, uh, something I need to tell you.” He took a deep breath and said, to his surprise, “I love you.”

Tony’s eyes widened. ‘Uh, well, uh.” He started sweating a bit, and loosened his tie. “I appreciate you.”

Gob wasn’t expecting that to hurt. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” He said, trying to joke it off. He wasn’t expecting the hurt look on Tony’s face when he said that. “No, I mean, of course I meant it, but only as friends, haha.” Tony looked even sadder and Gob just blurted it out. “Tony, I am madly and deeply in love with you. I had originally meant to date you just to hurt you, but I’ve grown to love you in a way I can’t explain to myself. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you by my side.”  
Tony bit his lip. “Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much I just like to think about them saying same all the time like "George Oscar Bluth, do you take Tony Wonder to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" "And you, Tony?" "Same"


End file.
